Children's Favourites films - 1988
BBC Children's Favourites films - 1988 is a VHS released in 1997 by VCI. Plot Including... Alice in Wonderland (1988 film), Around the World in 80 Days, Peter Pan (1988 film), Wind in the Willows (1988 film), The Jetsons, Orbitty the Alien, Willy the Sparrow, BraveStarr: The Movie, The Smurfs, Yumi-Yumi-Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Garfield, Bananaman, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Olivia Flaversham, Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, Princess Atta, Daffy Duck, Fireman Sam, Looney Tunes, Oliver the Kitten Films, The Aristocats, Oliver and Company, The Land Before Time, Care Bears, and ChuckleVision Description There's a lots of Children's Favourites Films in 1988. Let's see what they're all doing... Movies # Alice in Wonderland (1988 film) # Around the World in 80 Days # Peter Pan (1988 film) # Wind in the Willows (1988 film) # Rockin' with Judy Jetson # Orbitty the Alien # Willy the Sparrow # BraveStarr: The Movie # Smurfette (1988 film) # Yumi-Yumi Bear # The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound # Happy Birthday, Garfield # Bananaman: Memory Lane # Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Olivia Flaversham # Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School # Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears # Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf # Princess Atta # Daffy Duck's Quackbusters # Fireman Sam: Safe with Sam # Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars # Oliver (1988 film) # Oliver the Giant Kitten # Marie the White Female Kitten # Oliver's Love # I Wanted a Black Cat # Oliver Likes a Snow # Oliver Goes to the Circus # Oliver's Halloween # Oliver's Christmas Carol # Oliver and Company # The Land Before Time # Garfield: His 9 Lives # Care Bears Nutcracker Suite # Fireman Sam: Snow Business # ChuckleVision: Christmas Special 1988 Alice in Wonderland, Around the World in 80 Days, Peter Pan, Wind in the Willows © Burbank Films Australia MCMLXXXVIII, Rockin' with Judy Jetson © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Orbitty the Alien © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Willy the Sparrow: Produced by Pannonia Films Company © 1988 English Adaptation by Feature Films for Families © 1993, BraveStarr: The Movie © MCMLXXXVIII Filmation Studios Made Entirely in the U.S.A., Smurfette (1988 film) © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and SEPP International, S.A. All Rights Reserved, Yumi-Yumi Bear © Burbank Films Australia/Tennant Cattaneo MCMLXXXVIII, The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Happy Birthday, Garfield © 1988 Paws, Inc. All Rights Reserved, Bananaman © Bananaman Productions Ltd 1988, Who Framed Roger Rabbit © 1988 Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved, Olivia Flaversham © 1988 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Princess Atta © 1988 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved, Daffy Duck's Quackbusters © 1988 Warner Bros. Inc. All Rights Reserved, Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. Film © 1988 S4C-Channel 4 Wales, Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars © 1988 Warner Bros. Inc. All Rights Reserved, Oliver the Kitten Films © 1988 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved, Marie the White Female Kitten © 1988 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved, Oliver and Company © 1988 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved, The Land Before Time © 1988 Universal Studios. All Rights Reserved, Garfield: His 9 Lives © 1988 Paws, Inc. All Rights Reserved, Care Bears Nutcracker Suite © 1988 C.B.I.S. Productions, ChuckleVision © BBC North West MCMLXXXVIII. Trailers and info * The VCI children's trailer from 1997 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Tots Video, and The BFG * Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Commercials (1978-1997) Gallery Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Jetsons Category:The Smurfs Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear Category:Care Bears Category:Children's Compilations